Hope In The Strangest Place
by Fancharacters-Equal-Fun
Summary: One pet finds hope in a place they never expected. Terrible at summaries. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** Haha, I _just now_ found the Neopets section of FF... *sweatdrop* Anyway, legal stuffs: I don't own Neopets. Or Nickelodeon. Or anything relating to that, really. You can be sure that if I did Faerieland would have a darn Altador Cup win already *fist shake***  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ooh, Mom, can I have that?"<p>

"Look at all the people, Mom!"

"Can we go in that burger building?"

Aria smiled and laughed, as all her pets' rapid-fired questions at her. "Ack! Slow down, I can't answer you all at once!" she laughed.

"Sorry, Mom!" replied the three pets in unison.

"No need, no need..." said Aria, sitting down. As she looked at her pets, she couldn't help but think of the different types there.

On the left was Aveal_spring_42, or Aveal, as she liked to be known. The Eyrie was a smart one, and a modest one. She even had said she preferred the yellow she was to a fancy color, now that was rare!

On the right side was Erica_july_strange_467, or Erica, as she always said. She was the easily excited Gnorbu of the little family, and always bouncing around to different things. Though, maybe a little too excited. Ever since she'd seen a Faerie pet, she wanted to be that color instead of her red. It sometimes got annoying...

And in the middle was little Imonin_ala_coco, or Imonin, though her sisters called her Imo a lot. She was a little blue Kougra, and was probably the calmest of the family. Of course, since Aria was hyper as well, maybe it just stuck out...

"MY question first," said Aveal. She pointed at a building, strangely shaped like a burger. "What _is _that?"

"That's the Neopian Food Shop." replied Aria. "Sorta like the Tropical Foods Shop at home."

"Oh..." said Aveal, obviously a bit confused.

"MY GO MY GO MY GO!" shouted Erica excitedly. "Why are there so many people over there?" she asked, pointing at a rainbow.

"That's the Rainbow Pool. It's where I'd take you if I ever got that Faerie Paintbrush." smiled Aria.

"AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME!" bounced Erica.

Imonin laughed, then turned to ask her question. "Why are we here?"

"Well, I suppose I can tell you, now that we've gotten here." replied Aria. "Do you remember how I adopted all of you from the Neopian Pound?"

"Yes," shuddered Imonin. Aveal looked even more confused now than ever, while Erica stopped bouncing around and shook her head 'yes.'

"Aveal wouldn't remember, since it's been so long, would she?" asked Erica.

"No, I don't..." trailed Aveal slowly.

Aria smiled at Aveal. "It's okay. You don't _need_ to remember that place. But... we're going back."

All three of her pets looked up in shock. "WHY?" they said quickly.

"Don't worry!" added Aria, quickly and reassuringly. "I'm not getting rid of you! In fact, we're getting you a new sister!"

The amazed stares were enough to start up the laughter.

"You scared us!" laughed Aveal.

"Don't you ever do that again!" added Imonin. "It's not nice!"

Erica just hugged Aria in relief.

"Well guys," said Aria brightly, standing up, "what are we waiting for? An invitation? Let's go!"

"We're with ya!" her pets replied, following her out of Neopia Central and into the Plaza. It was much less crowded here, with barely anyone around. Then the Pound came in sight.

Hundreds of people were there, in a line to the building. All had a pet with them.

"They're all getting a new pet!" said Erica happily.

"No." replied Aria, almost in a whisper, a frown on her face. "That's the Abandon line... and that's the Transfer line." she pointed out the Transfer line. It was the same length.

"Wh- Where's the Adoption line?" asked Imonin, afraid of the answer...

"There is no Adoption line."

The foursome walked past the line of people, Aria making sure they were on the side closer to

Transfer. She didn't think her pets could bear the Abandon side.

"Hey, the Abandon line's over here..."

"I'd never be that heartless."

"This is the Transfer line..."

"Don't get me started."

Aria replied to each person, as they told her she was in the wrong line. She wasn't in a line. She was just walking, walking towards the door, assuring her pets they were safe. Aveal grabbed Aria, and soon Erica and Imonin did as well.

Aria opened the Adoption door carefully, and was greeted by a nice pink Uni who introduced herself as Caotny. As Caotny led them through the rooms, she talked about how she hadn't seen anyone in a while. "I've had to go and help Dr. Death much more often! I have no one, and he has too many... it's just too sad." she said.

Caotny opened a door. "Take as much time as you want, please." she said smiling. "Thank you," Aria replied. Her pets weren't allowed in here, but she was sure Caotny would keep a good eye on them.

What she saw shocked her. Before, when she'd adopted Aveal and Erica, there'd been more empty cages than you could count. When she'd gotten Imonin, there'd been plenty of full ones, but still plenty of room.

Every cage was full. The room was stacked with cages, so many there was barely a path. She could she about 10 doors at the back of the room, only guessing there were more Neopets back there. "This is terrible!" she exclaimed.

"Tell me about it... no, wait, please don't." replied a voice.

Aria worked her way to where the voice was. It belonged to a small green Kacheek. "I've been here for a year now, I think I know. No need to tell me." the Kacheek said.

"A _**year!**_" Aria gasped.

"I've been here the longest of all." the Kacheek went on. "There's plenty of us gone, but they were all Faerie, Maraquan... high-priced colors. Us plain ones have nowhere to go, as no one likes us. It's all about color, price, level. Stats. No one cares about us weak ones..."

Aria looked at the nameplate on the small cage. 'Operia_45927394032' it read.

Seeing that she was looking at the name, Operia_45927394032 continued. "Yeah, that's my name. Long, full of numbers... annoying, isn't it?" She sighed before going on. "Lots of us plain ones have good names, though. I'm the worst named, worst colored, worst stat-ed Neopet in this building. And no one will ever want me, will they?"

"If they don't, they're the most stupid person in the world."

The Kacheek looked up in shock. Aria went on. "Operia... that's your real name, isn't it? The name behind the numbers. That's who you really are. Even if no one sees it, it exists! Neopia is wrong now. Everyone only cares, about NeoPoints, and stats, and levels, just like you said. But it shouldn't be that way. These people walking around don't have the right to call themselves Neopians! They don't have that right until they look behind the name, look past the numbers, and see the PET!"

Operia sat there, dazed. "No one's... ever cared before." she whispered.

Several other pets started to speak up.

"If one person still has a heart..."

"And one person still knows..."

"If... one..."

"Is there still hope?..."

Aria smiled, and answered. "As long as one person exists with a true Neopian's heart, there is hope." She took the key Caotny had given her and unlocked Operia's cage. "And as long as I'm around, there will be."

Operia crawled out of her cage, standing up. She smiled up at her new owner. Aria smiled back. The two of them walked toward the door.

"Miss?"

Aria turned to see a small Moehog, his nameplate reading 'Eric_9898.'

"Thanks, Miss."

Aria smiled.

"You're welcome... Eric."

Eric beamed at his name, and Aria and Operia walked out to where Aveal, Erica and Imonin were waiting.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet... Operia!" said Aria, bowing sillily to Operia.

"HI HI HI HI" bounced Erica.

"Hi, sis!" laughed Aveal, giving her a friendly arm punch.

"Welcome to the family of crazy people, Operia." laughingly sighed Imonin.

"Yay, crazy people!... stop poking me, Erica!"

"But it's FUN..."

"Not for me! RAWR!"

"Ahh!" fake-screamed Erica, running from Operia.

"GET BACK HERE YOU"

Aria sighed laughingly, as she gathered the four pets and walked out the door, waving happily to Caotny.

"As long as one person exists... there is hope."


End file.
